choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sophomore, Book 1
The Sophomore, Book 1 is the first book of ''The Sophomore'' series. It is the sequel to The Freshman series. It is followed by The Sophomore, Book 2. Summary A new school year brings new adventures, new friends, and new options for romance…. for you and your friends! Chapters Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life You return to Hartfeld for your sophomore year, but things get off to a rocky start when you meet your new roommate. Chapter 2: Carry Me Home Gabriela may be able to help you with your living situation... But can you handle the price? Chapter 3: Run-Around It's Chris's first practice as football captain, and Zig's first day on the team. How will the two of them fare? Chapter 4: Bills, Bills, Bills Becca is down in the dumps. Can you get her back on her feet? Chapter 5: Party Up You and your friends throw your first house party! Can you impress your guests with your hosting skills? Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit It's time for the Homecoming game! Do the Knights have what it takes to win? Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca It's time to celebrate the Knightly News' first issue! What could possibly go wrong? Chapter 8: I Want It That Way Chris is cracking under pressure and Kaitlyn feels threatened by Natasha's new band. Can you reassure your friends? Chapter 9: Barbie Girls Becca wants to check out a party at the sorority to see who's pledging. Are her motives pure, or otherwise? Chapter 10: Animal Instinct Your friends are really starting to feel the pressure of their futures! Can you help them improve their outlook? Chapter 11: Sabotage The band's debut is coming up fast, but Natasha isn't playing nice. Will you put a stop to her conniving? Chapter 12: Get What You Give Kaitlyn's band is debuting! Will the night end in triumph, or go up in flames? Chapter 13: You Oughta Know Reyna shares some interesting info, James struggles with a project, and Chris grapples with big news. Chapter 14: Unbreak My Heart Tyler and Abbie consider their relationship, Becca hatches a plan, and Chris and Zig prepare for the ultimate test of their team's solidarity. Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony Between James's graduation and Kaitlyn's audition for Battle of the Bands, emotions run high... But you've got a plan to help everyone unwind. Chapter 16: Baby One More Time You're back from break and ready to kick off the quarter with a party, but will the festivities go smoothly for all attendees? Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Will drama destroy the first party of the quarter, or will you and your friends turn it around and start the new year right? Gallery TSSquareCover.png|Official Promo TS Bk1 Ch3 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 3 sneak peek TS Bk1 Ch9 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 9 sneak peek TS Bk1 Ch11 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 11 sneak peek TS Bk1 Ch17 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 17 sneak peek FavoriteLIinChoicesTRRTFandTE.png|Favorite LIs AdforTheFreshman.png|Ad for The Freshman Series as whole TheFreshmanseriessoundtrack.jpg|The Freshman series soundtrack logo ChooseEverythingChoicesApp.png|Choose Everything Ad featuring The Sophomore Book 1 Cover TheSophomoreWritersteamsigningposters.jpg|The Sophomore Writing Team signing posters KaitlynnisafavoritefromIGQ&A.png|Someone at PB is a Kaitlyn Liao fan GoingtomissZignowthatTFSeriesisover.png|Gonna miss Zig & the rest of TF Gang SpotifyKaitlynnLiaoplaylist.png|Kaitlyn Liao Spotify playlist Soundtrack Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices. The Freshman - Campus Tour The Freshman - Weekend Vibes The Freshman - Orientation The Freshman - Study Buddies The Freshman - Winter in July The Freshman - Breathe The Freshman - Crash Course The Freshman - Finals Week The Freshman - All Nighter The Freshman - Sleigh Girl, Sleigh The Freshman - Road Trip The Freshman - Anywhere Together The Freshman - Open Mic The Freshman - Looking Back Spoilers * The series was confirmed in the final chapter of The Freshman, Book 4, and on the Choices Book Club, as the daily topic was: "What are you looking forward to the most in The Sophomore?" * On July 13, 2017, PB released a blog about this book.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/7/13/the-sophomore * Several fans are against Becca moving in with your character due to her unrelenting rude behavior and have stated that they wished allowing Becca to move in was the player's choice. * There was a three-week hiatus between Chapter 14 and Chapter 15, for the release of The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story. Upon the special's completion, The Sophomore continued its progression. * Limetown Studios designed all of the book covers of The Freshman series.http://www.limetown.com.br/ ** More specifically, the Limetown Studios artists that worked on the book covers are named Gus Lima (Drawing), and Daniel Bogni and Amanda Duarte (Painting).https://www.deviantart.com/limetownstudios/art/The-Sophomore-Book-1-692097684 https://www.instagram.com/limetown/ Trivia * The chapter titles originate from popular songs released throughout the 1990’s, a trend that would be continued for the remainder of the The Sophomore series, and all other remaining books. * Throughout the series, certain choices you make will boost your character and other characters' confidence in their passion / struggles. ** They'll boost your confidence in your position at the newspaper. ** They'll boost Chris' confidence in his leadership as team captain. ** They'll boost Kaitlyn's confidence in her band. ** They'll boost James' confidence in his writing. ** They'll boost Zig's confidence in fitting in with the crowd. ** They'll boost Becca's confidence in opening up to others. * Throughout the series, certain choices you make will encourage your love interests' romance with other characters. ** They'll encourage Kaitlyn's interest in Annisa and vice versa. ** They'll encourage James' interest in Reyna and vice versa. * In Chapter 4, Becca mentions her mom and sister moved to an apartment in Northbridge, the main setting of the ''Hero'' series. This strengthens the idea that all of Choices' series take place in one common universe. * In Chapter 9, Zig's last name is revealed to be Ortega, thereby making Zig a Hispanic character. * In a premium scene of Chapter 10, Aaron and Zig give names to some animals. The names are Chelsa, Saran, Owen and Maya. Aaron also buys a plush goat toy and names it Wendy. All these are names of Writers at Pixelberry. * This book takes place in the fall quarter and the beginning of winter quarter. * On September 22, 2018, The Sophomore Book 1 and Book 2 received a redesign in the thumbnails of their book covers. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Sophomore, Book 1 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Sophomore Category:Romance Category:Female Lead